


王道剧情9

by YuAnnnnn



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuAnnnnn/pseuds/YuAnnnnn





	王道剧情9

09.

山田凉介将手机扔回桌面磕出一声巨响。

工作原本快要进入最后阶段，今天也难得终于早回家了一趟，结果洗碗到一半一通电话来，关键部分出了纰漏。让他烦躁得不行。

还站在厨房信息素瞬间就爆发了出来，第一次感受到山田凉介如此有压迫感的气息，还在客厅中的中岛裕翔实在有些吃不消。距离上一次的标记已经过去相当的一段时间，今早醒来的时候就觉得信息素蠢蠢欲动，在经不起刺激的时候接受到了山田凉介的信息素，他腿一软跌坐回沙发上。

山田凉介很快就压制住自己乱跑的信息素，有些抱歉地看向他，还接着电话他只能用口型对中岛裕翔说了声对不起。中岛裕翔摇摇头，端起茶几上的杯子灌了一口已经凉透了的茶。

他走过去接过山田凉介手中的盘子，示意交给他来洗就好，山田凉介点点头握着手机侧身出了厨房走进卧室。

看着他忙于工作的样子中岛裕翔愈发有一种已经成为居家主夫的错觉，他歪歪脑袋，将这股微妙怪异的感觉抛掷脑后，专心对付手中的碗筷。

厨房里残留的咖啡苦味撩拨着他敏感的神经，堪堪将盘子碗筷擦干堆在料理台上，他甚至能感觉到双腿间逐渐变得黏腻湿润。

中岛裕翔只好逃离充斥着浓郁咖啡气味的厨房，他看一眼紧闭着的卧室门，从沙发上的背包里摸出药瓶。其实对于吃抑制药片他心里还是有些没底，被山田凉介标记也才不过半个多月，中岛裕翔还是希望能对自己的身体状况有一个大概的掌握。早晨他也吃过一片，而微乎其微的效果让他失望。

所以毫不意外地，在他吃下药片后，发情的症状也丝毫没有减退。

虽然渴望着山田凉介的拥抱抚慰，但中岛裕翔又实在不想在他忙得焦头烂额的情况下打扰他。他蜷缩在沙发上，紧紧并拢双腿，数次产生了自己解决的念头，甚至认真地考虑现在网购一根按摩棒能否拜托店家立刻发速达到家。

欲望从身体深处渐渐烧起来，喘息中慢慢染上呻吟，很快就把他的胡思乱想打断。双手揪紧靠枕又松开，牛奶味儿浓郁到盖住了Alpha的气味，他翻身趴在沙发上委屈巴巴地看着卧室的方向，眼中含着的泪水好像随时都要滚落，希望山田凉介能够察觉到他正处在水深火热中。

充血发胀的性器隔着裤子在沙发上磨蹭，蹭舒服了快感强烈得让他恐慌，欲望被挑拨得上上下下找不到释放的出口，难耐地翻身不慎从沙发上摔落，他手脚并用爬离柔软的地毯，贴着冰凉的地板缓解皮肤表面的热度。

脑袋转不过来，快要到极限了。

山田凉介调整好心态安排补救工作，手指敲着桌面等修改邮件，等待的过程使时间变得漫长，他皱皱眉有些嫌弃自己信息素的苦涩。

想喝牛奶。

原本今晚能久违悠哉地和裕翔亲热、不对、

好像也没什么不对。

正这么想着，卧室的门被轻轻打开一条缝，中岛裕翔隔着门板，“我能进来吗？”和他的声音一起进入房间的是甜腻的牛奶信息素。

山田凉介合上电脑，快步过去打开门，没有门板依靠的中岛裕翔腿软得站不住，只能挂在他身上，带着浓重湿气的喘息和小动物一样的呜咽楚楚可怜，“抱歉…我好像、发情了。”

让他坐在柔软的床铺上，山田凉介擦掉他后颈的汗液，指尖摩擦着他鼓胀的腺体，看着中岛裕翔颤抖着抓住他的衣服，红艳的双唇诱惑般张开，吐出滚烫撩人的气息，失焦的双眼预示着他的发情热已经到了仅仅是摩擦腺体就能令他意乱情迷的程度。

山田凉介安抚着他，远远地看了一眼桌上的手机和电脑，既不想耽误工作，也不想情事途中被打断。中岛裕翔直起身搂住他的脖子，额头抵着他的肩膀将大片散发着奶味的雪白肌肤暴露于山田凉介视线中。

“临时、哈啊…临时标记就行…...”

嘴唇贴上后颈辗转亲吻几下，中岛裕翔感受到从他张开的口中呼出的热气，下一刻脆弱的腺体就被牙齿咬破。

中岛裕翔令人怜惜的痛呼声在耳边响起，信息素注入的快感让他无法自控地呻吟，而又因为剧烈的疼痛变得支离破碎，除了最初发情到意识混乱不清时做下的临时标记，中岛裕翔没有想到这会比记忆中要疼上数倍。他指腹用力攀住山田凉介的肩膀，由于情热而颜色艳丽暧昧的双唇都一瞬失去了血色。

山田凉介用力抱住他试图给予一些安慰，夹杂在断续的染上浓重泣音的呻吟中的抽气声让他皱紧眉头，而从不远处的办公桌上手机中传来的接二连三的邮件提示音不得不令他分出神，随后又是烦人不已的来电铃声，山田凉介一瞬间甚至产生了将工作放置一边不管不顾的念头，而这并不被允许。

怀中Omega不断颤抖的身体在吸收了大量的信息素后很快就被带上了顶峰，体内躁动的欲望逐渐趋于平静。中岛裕翔瘫软下来，由里至外都被熟悉的咖啡味信息素充斥包裹，他无法思考其他，此刻只想赖在山田凉介令人心安的怀抱中等待情热的余韵散去、安抚他后颈一阵一阵的抽痛。

已经停下过一次的铃声在短暂的安静后又催命一般响了起来，山田凉介重重叹了一口气，他甚至来不及吮吸尽不断从伤口中渗出的血珠，甚至没有等他平复呼吸，也不敢去看被他松开怀抱后中岛裕翔湿润的双眼。

“抱歉、我先接一下电话。”糟透了。

中岛裕翔的双臂从他肩上滑落，指尖还十分留恋地虚抓了一把他的袖子，他尚未反应过来山田凉介为何突然离开，口中发出茫然无措的音节，然而没有依靠的身体浑身发软没有力气追寻过去，只能缩在床尾小口地喘着气，搭在颈边的手捂住抽痛的腺体。他通过渐渐明晰的感知，听着山田凉介与电话另一头交谈的声音，感受到被汗水浸透而贴在身上的衣服，一塌糊涂的双腿间粘腻不堪，他盯着卧室中雪白的墙壁，一股熟悉而久违的无力感慢慢充满他心间。

这大概是所谓的高潮过后的贤者时间？

他被自己所想的逗笑，然而他只有力气扯动一下嘴角。

时间好像又变得那么漫长，山田凉介通电话的声音还没有停下，还没有放下手机过来抱住在冬夜只身着单薄卫衣的中岛裕翔，而他却觉得已经过了很久，久到他不知从哪里生出力气撑着床垫坐起身，双腿发软却还是勉强足够他悄无声息地拉开虚掩着的门离开卧室。

山田凉介好不容易把这个冗长的通话结束，转过头时发现中岛裕翔不在房里有些发愣，他不安地走出房间，只见客厅中一片漆黑，只有从浴室里透出橙黄的灯光，他在浴室门口徘徊一阵，最终没有选择在这时候这个场合推门进去，他又回到卧室中。

本想着等中岛裕翔从浴室中出来就去为自己抛下他处理工作的事认真道歉，而中岛裕翔整个过程都没有发出一丁点儿的声音，以至于山田凉介在工作好不容易告一段落时回过神来才发觉已经是深夜。

他懊恼地叹一口气，轻手轻脚地走到客厅中。黑暗中只能看到中岛裕翔裹着被子的轮廓，他慢慢扶着茶几蹲在沙发前，小心地探出手，借着微弱的月光揉了揉他的头发。

中岛裕翔醒来时仍旧觉得疲惫不堪，又是一个睡得十分不踏实的一夜，他摸了一把布满冷汗的脖颈，没有再睡个回笼觉的念头，抱着被子环视了一圈空荡的客厅。山田凉介这些天因为加班加点的工作，出门时间又有所提早，今天也是理所当然地一早离开了。

等他洗漱完打开冰箱才发觉今天山田凉介也许是比以前更早出门了、或者也可能是更匆忙。往常应该摆着早饭和午餐配菜的地方空无一物，打开电饭煲也是什么也没有。中岛裕翔叹一口气，靠着冰箱盯着墙上的挂钟看了许久，从口袋中掏出手机给八乙女光发了LINE，这个点估计他还没有起床，中岛裕翔不期待能很快收到回复，发送讯息后就退出了对话框。

他看到处在次位的山田凉介的名字，最后的对话是前一天中午他发来公司犒劳的牛肉便当的照片，据说总店是开在京都，又听说招牌不是牛肉盖饭而是炙烤牛舌，之后去京都旅行时一定要去尝尝。再之前是又要加班到深夜的山田凉介问他有没有自己准备晚餐，语气如同年幼时出差不放心他一人在家的母亲，还十分不相信地要求他将做好的晚餐的照片发送给他看。中岛裕翔哭笑不得地只好把自己做的卖相十分平平无奇的意面拍给了他，没想到被回复了有着长长破折号的“想吃——”的讯息。

他背靠着冰箱坐在地上，把他和山田凉介的聊天记录翻了个底朝天，内容比他想象中要多得多。明明睁开眼之后闭上眼之前对方都在咫尺之间，却还是几乎每日都会用LINE，从一成不变的枯燥办公室生活中寻找一星半点有趣新鲜的事一点点将中岛裕翔被限制于家中的时间充实起来。

手机突然于他手中震动起来，竟然翻看记录用了这么久的时间，他点开八乙女光发来的回复，

「现在一个人吗？」

“山田さん、”实习新人一手虚掩着话筒喊他，“前台好像有人找您。”

山田凉介从电脑屏幕后抬起头，“嗯？”

“据说是叫中岛さん的先生、啊、”通话迅速被山田凉介切走，只见他一边对着电话另一头让前台稍等，一边敲两下键盘，“啪”地将话筒和电脑一起按下，风风火火地出了办公室，引来一众八卦的目光。

借着电梯内的镜子整理一下头发和领带，山田凉介一手插兜十分潇洒，快步来到那熟悉的高挑身影边，“裕翔。”

中岛裕翔抿了抿嘴唇，有些扭捏把挎包往身前扯了扯，“唔、我做了便当......”

山田凉介眨眨眼睛，停顿了快两秒消化他所说的内容。嘴唇向上弯了弯又迅速咬住唇角，转过头向前台要了临时通行证，头也不回地拉住中岛裕翔的手乘电梯径直上了会社顶楼的露台。

“你们知道吗，山田部长笑得像朵花。”

中岛裕翔盯着被抓在山田凉介手中的右手，轻轻弯曲手指回握住，“会不会打扰你工作？”

“不会，现在没什么要紧的事。”山田凉介微笑，不动声色地关上手机，就在数秒前他将校对到一半的文件毫不客气地甩给同期好友，拜托，爱妻便当，不允许反驳，这就是爱妻便当，相比之下这一点校对工作根本不值得一提了好吧。

选择了一处阳光最好的座位坐下，在山田凉介殷切期盼的目光中中岛裕翔取出他惯用的食盒，打开盖子时双手停顿一下，咬着下唇看看山田凉介看看便当盒，又将视线挪开，说，“做得很匆忙哦，而且我不擅长料理，别太期待比较好...”

山田凉介双眼闪亮亮地由下而上看得他越发紧张，掀开盖子，入目是饭团排列其中，转眼要到饭点时间匆忙，他只来得及把煮好的米饭混着金枪鱼海苔碎揉搓成团，再撒点芝麻作点缀。

明明只是十分简单甚至简陋的便当，山田凉介的夸奖却毫不吝啬，反而让中岛裕翔更加不好意思。他托着下巴看饿了一上午的山田凉介风卷残云，脸颊一侧被米饭撑得鼓起来，垂着眼睛默默动着嘴咀嚼的样子乖巧可爱，中岛裕翔忍不住去戳他的脸。

山田凉介看向他，两人就这样对视沉默一阵，山田凉介吞下口中的米饭，伸出干净的一只手摸了摸中岛裕翔眼下逐渐加深的青色，不知道是不是他的错觉，总觉得在他加班日夜工作的这些天里中岛裕翔反而变得比他更加消瘦。

“真的吃过午饭了？”

见他点头如同小鸡啄米，山田凉介不便追问，收好食盒，接过湿巾擦掉指尖米粒的黏腻，挪动身体缩短两人之间的距离，胳膊贴着胳膊，山田凉介措辞许久话到嘴边又咽了下去，只说：

“再过没几天这个项目就能定下了，这周末不用加班哦，要不要回去把保暖的衣服带一、”

“没关系！………没关系啦，好麻烦、呐、正好也想买新衣服了嘛。”

中岛裕翔难得凑过来这样跟他撒娇，但山田凉介实在开心不起来，转过头瞥见中岛裕翔脖颈上露出一半的鲜红齿印，顿时升起一股挫败感，他不知道是不是自己的原因让中岛裕翔迟迟没有向他敞开心扉，昨晚送来怀抱的瞬间会不会让他失望。

如同对待易碎物一般，他伸手用指尖轻轻摩挲，“...抱歉，我昨天太过分了。”此时才安慰他实在有点马后炮，鬼使神差一般，嘴唇代替指尖贴上伤口，更清晰地感受到结痂伤口的粗糙。

“还疼吗？”

“不疼、嗯、ヤマ，别碰了……”

敏感的腺体经受不起连番的触碰，中岛裕翔缩起脖子，阻止他在光天化日下将调情行为进行下去。他捉住山田凉介的手掌，食指在他掌心戳了戳，“我没事啦，ヤマ被咬的时候也很痛吧。”

“裕翔好温柔。”被他一如既往令人移不开眼的安心微笑所感染，山田凉介反握住他的手，“那周末一起去哪里逛逛吧。等年末过去，去京都的行程也能安排起来了。”

“嗯。”

山田凉介抬起头，对上中岛裕翔在阳光下亮晶晶的水润双眼。

好像猛灌了一罐柠檬汽水，碳酸逐渐充盈胸腔，气泡接二连三地上升破裂。自然而然渐渐靠近的嘴唇贴到一起，带着甜味的酸涩满溢而出，双手用力攀住对方的手臂，亲吻中饱含着那些没有明说的让人心动不已的情感，最令人沉溺是极致的温柔和隐忍的克制。

他闭上眼睛。

TBC...


End file.
